Euryale
Euryale is a gorgon who, along with her sisters Medusa and Fury, has the power to turn ponies into stone. She was released from her stone prison by Fury so they could find Medusa and turn everypony into stone. Personality Euryale is the vain and materialist one of the Gorgon trio. This is proven when she notices Fury wearing her bracelet and openly disapproves of it. She also shows a bit of impatience by complaining about how long it took for Fury to set her and Medusa free, although it merely took a few hours. Just like any siblings, Euryale often fights with Fury and Medusa, most often over which of them is the most important Gorgon and who should be ruler of the world. But even then, Euryale is able to put her own interests aside in order to work with her sisters in bringing down the Generals. Skills Euryale has the very same powers that her sisters possess. She can cast a spell (basically bolts of energy coming out of her hooves) that can crack the stone and breaks her sisters free. She can also use this power as a regular attack. Like her two Gorgon sisters, Euryale has the ability to turn anyone to stone. The only condition is to have her sisters freed from their marble prisons and present alongside her. When Euryale's eyes glow red, her victims will be paralyzed at once after looking directly at her. She can also use a weaker version of this ability, which hypnotizes anyone caught under the spell. She uses it on Purple Smoke and on cheerleaders fillies; they had then obey to every order they receive. When the hypnotizing spell is temporarily disabled or permanently broken, the victims will have no recollection of their actions when they were under its influence. Euryale's snakes can also help during a fight by lunging at foes and biting at them, though they are not venomous. They can also expand in length and mimic a spider's legs, which permits Euryale to move about faster and more easily. Fury also has the inborn ability to locate her sisters' whereabouts. Relationships Family Fury and Medusa They are they sisters and all three share some kind of co-depended relationship with each other, as they can't turn ponies into stone without their combined power. It can be seen that they all have different personalities and are always fighting to know who is the most important and the most powerful of the tree. However, they can settle their differences down and work together to a commom purpose. Family Description in the Saga The Legend of the Light Kingdom In the past, Euryale and her two sisters, Medusa and Fury, used to spread the fear through ponies, until Mirror Coat, using his powers with mirrors, defeat them using their own powers against them, trapping them into stone. After that, he and his siblings separate them, with Fury being put in Tartarus, Medusa being thrown to the ocean by Golden Paladin and Euryale's fate after that being unknown. However, she is find by some ponies and exposed in a business company. The Taking of Tartarus After the Lord of Chaos had conquered Tartarus, she released Fury from her cell and in “The Gorgon Gaze” he sent her to release her sisters and turn everypony into stone. Melody and Purple Smoke are able to find her first, but Fury arrives and uses teen fillies against them, escaping with Euryale during the fight, releasing her then. They then call the cheerleaders to find Medusa, but Purple Smoke, under disguise of a filly to infiltrate in the cheerleaders, follows them and his caught by the two gorgons, who hypnotized him before he could return to his real form. Euryale and Fury are able to find Medusa and release her. The three then fight against Mirror Coat, Leaf Mane and Melody, but they are able to turn the General of Knowledge and the General of Nature into stone. Purple Smoke, releasing himself from the gorgons' control, turns the three sisters against each others and they turn themselves into stone in the middle of the fight, releasing then Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane. They then are imprisoned by Leaf Mane in the prison-book. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", she is imprisoned in a cell in Tartarus. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Euryale was based from a villain with the same name of the series American Dragon. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Villains Category:Gorgons